broken wings.
by roast chicken
Summary: CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOHOOO!!!!! so sorry it took so long, but it's here and very short so there you go. plz R+R! thanku!!!!!
1. a dream

Disclaimer: don't own never claimed to. 

Once again summer for Harry potter had been awful. Living with the Dursleys has never been any fun. But now Harry was at the train station, on his way to hogworts and was free. For a while any way. Unfortunately Harry was not aloud to go to the burrow this year. Something like it was too dangerous, so that was annoying. And spending the entire summer with Dudley was just too much to take. And he did have to spend the entire summer with Dudley as the stupid bugger had broken his leg. 

But now all that didn't matter because he was going to see his friends. He was currently standing at platform 9 ¾ with Hermione; they were waiting for Ron to come.   

Finally they saw him scuttling up with some difficulty, "what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked once he was in earshot

"I hit my foot of some bloody metal thing"

They boarded the train, and shortly it left the station with everyone waving to their relatives. "So how come you were on you own Ron?" Harry asked

"Everyone in my house has got the flu, cept me. I had it first" explained Ron 

"Oh."

The train ride to hogworts was uneventful, Harry was surprised when Draco Malfoy didn't turn up and sneer at them. He usually found them and tried to invoke a reaction. 

Getting off the train Harry saw Malfoy, but he was not himself. His head was bowed and didn't seem to hold his arrogance. Something was defiantly wrong, they got in the large carriages that took them up to hogworts castle. 

Harry almost laughed when the first years arrived in the great hall, if it hadn't been for the fact he felt so sorry for them. 

They were all soaking to the bone and shivering so much they seemed to be moving around the floor. But dumbledore cast a spell so they were all warm and dry again. Harry zoned out while the sorting ceremony went under way, and clapped every time Ron did. Harry was sort of day dreaming (as you do) and suddenly it seemed he was taken over. It was no longer a daydream but a sort of vision.  

His whole world flashed in a burst of white light, he felt as if he'd been pulled into a new world.

He looked at his surroundings, the sun was shinning brightly in the sky not a cloud in sight. The sun's warm rays shone down comfortingly on his skin. He was in a green meadow of long feathery grass. There was a tree, with many low branches perfect for climbing. Behind him he heard children's laughter, he whirled around a saw 6 or 7 children running towards him. There were 4 girls and 3 boys. All wearing summer clothes. Enjoying the feeling of the long grass on their bare legs and the sun on their skin. They didn't seem to see Harry, and it was obvious that they didn't when they ran straight threw him towards the tree. They immediately started climbing it.  The tree didn't even flinch at the weight of seven children on it. Strong roots placed firmly in the ground. Harry sat down and watched the children play. Then something happened, the mood changed. It was no longer the one of children playing but one of pain and suffering. The group had singled the smallest girl out and were picking on her. They all circled her and one other girl hung back looking ashamed. The group chanted at her "what wrong with your eyes Diana?"

"Yeah, why they different colours?"

"My dad said only freaks have eyes like yours."

"Yeah Diana your just a freak."

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

They all joined in shouting freak at the little girl. When the taunting began the girl stood firm but now she was beginning to waver. Harry wanted nothing more than to run over and stop them. But he knew it was point less. Harry torn his eyes away from the scene and found himself looking at the girl who hung back. She was trembling with rage, but her face showed nothing but he could have sworn her eyes were burning with an unmistakable fire. A green flame of hatred. Then one of the boys pushed the small girl and she fell on her back. Then in a flash the green-eyed girl was next to the smaller one, she glared at the others. Who looked at each other and seemed to back off, the mood changed again instead of pain it was now tension, anger and fear. The green eyed girl seemed to glow with an amazing energy; her aura began to show itself. It started flashing, glowing around her. It was a deep purple, all the children gasped. Then a brilliant light engulfed them all, Harry shaded his eyes. And there was the green-eyed girl, she was glowing and giving off an incredible energy. Harry could feel it going right through him; her hair was blowing wildly although there was no wind. And on her back, were black wings. The wings were folded neatly, and were the most beautiful things harry had ever seen. The wings were covered in feathers, not bat wings, as you would expect. You would never believe that these things could suit someone so much. She looked like some kind of an angel, standing there glowing. But who ever saw an angel with black wings?

The other children looked terrified, and so did the little one. Then they all ran away screaming for their mommies. The little one who was still on the floor looked rooted on the spot, she was just staring at our angel. The glowing girl looked down and smiled gently. She offered her hand to the small girl, who stared at it. She then scrambled away as fast as she could. Harry walked closer to the angel, she saw tears well up in those eyes and simply disappear. The purple aura faded and went out and the wind stopped blowing and her hair became normal once more. But her wings did not go back, they stayed as they were. The girl sat on the welcoming branch of the tree, face blank. Eyes simply staring at nothing. Harry knew she was feeling hurt, and was distressed because she wasn't showing it but obviously she was alone. And although she could see him he went and sat next to her on the tree. As he sat down, the girl gasped. And she turned her head and stared at where he was. Wait could she see him? He wasn't sure but inside he was still being told to comfort the child. So he gently wrapped his arm round her, not expecting to feel anything but to find his arm resting on her shoulders. He was even more shocked when the child leaned into the embrace and sighed. To say the least harry was very confused, it didn't seem as if she could see, hear or smell him but she could feel and sense him. 

They sat like that for ages, harry pondered what was going on. It grew darker and colder but harry was not cold. The heat the girl emitted was amazing, then she looked up suddenly. Her eyes scanning the top of the meadow, Harry soon saw it. A large group of people, all carrying burning torches and pitchforks. Making one hell of a racket, the angel looked at harry desperately. Apparently she could see him. "Go" she whispered 

"No!" harry shouted "I won't leave you!"

"You have to!"

"But I can't,"

"Harry, the only way we'll meet in your time is if you go now!" 

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean?"

"That doesn't matter, just GO!"

"Alright but be careful, once I'm gone. Run and get away from here, they will kill you."

"Thank you harry, don't forget me. It's the only way."

Harry felt himself being pulled back to the reality "but wait what your name?"

But she did not answer, for he was already back in Hogworts. Being looked over by a very worried Hermione and Ron. Then he heard a earth shattering scream, and he couldn't hold in a sob.        

Soooooooooooooooo what diya think? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm?? Plz review and let me no if I should bother carrying on. It a bit crap but u no. 


	2. a time for worrying

Disclaimer: don't own never claimed too.

Rite so, thanku FOR MY REVIEWS!!  And even thou only 4 ppl did review, I love you all. And u alone have encouraged me to write more. 

But y'all gotta tell me wot to do with it next I'm gonna write it but should I make it into a romance? If so wot sort? Do you want slash? Hmmm? I won't tolerate u reviewing me and telling me slash sucks. Just the majority will rule on what I write. Okay? Thank u.

So yeh give me some ideas 2 on wot u think I should do and want u want. Thank you ever so…

… And also I'm doing this the same time as a history essay so I might start talking about world peace in it. Roosevelt and the new deal, long story. So Yeh on with the story…

_Harry felt himself being pulled back to the reality "but wait what your name?"_

_But she did not answer, for he was already back in Hogworts. Being looked over by a very worried Hermione and Ron. Then he heard an earth-shattering scream, and he couldn't hold in a sob.        _

Fortunately harry had not interrupted the sorting ceremony, and the only people looking at him were the people who were sitting close to him. "Are you alright harry?" Ron asked worriedly  

"Yeah, I guess. I'll tell you about it later." Harry replied none to convincingly 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yessss" harry almost hissed

Ron knew not to press it any more, although he was very shocked at Harry's behavior. He'd never spoken to him like that before, something was terribly wrong. And the sooner he found out the better. 

Hermione was also shocked at pretty much the same thing as Ron. Although she obviously didn't know what Ron was thinking. She couldn't believe the tone harry had just spoken in, it was so dangerous. He had spoken in a warning voice before, but not like that. Not like that. She had first noticed that something was amiss with harry, she knew he had fallen asleep. And was peaceful until just now when his face began to crease up, and looked incredibly pained. He was moving his lips but no sound was coming out, but she knew he was trying because of the squeaking noise he was making. She poked Ron and made him look. Ron face filled with concern as soon as he looked at harry. Just then harry emerald green eyes flew open and he looked around wildly. Then he seemed to hear something and began to sob. It puzzled Hermione and when harry hissed Hermione just began to worry 10 fold. 

Okay that was crap no? I will probably write chapter 3 now. And you'll get 2 chapters at once! Wow! So yeah what diya think of this chapter? Bit short and rubbish? I'm right aren't I? Well you'll find out a bit more about our angel v soon. Maybe in the next chapter, but who knows. 

So yes plz review and I'm doing it all for my wonderful fans (some random person: you don't have any fans!) ***author blushes* I know that but you don't have to rub it in! (Random person: just making sure you don't illusion yourself)  whatever thank you so much for look out for my well being. (Random person: s'ok) get lost!!!!! (Random person: fine! Byeeeeeeeeeeee) **

Whew! That was rude! Oh well their right though (excuse author while she wallows in self pity) 

So ne way thank u for reading byeeeeee!!!


	3. a swish of midnight blue

Disclaimer: I don't own, never claimed too!

I once again thank the wonderful people for reviewing my story.

And it's back on harry again so I hope that'll make y'all happy. Once again I ask for suggestions on what to do with this, thank u. 

Harry now felt guilty for hissing at Ron, but he wasn't in the mood for all this. And so resumed half heartily listening to Dumbledore's New Year speech, when something made him sit up and listen. "This year students are banned from the second floor of the east wing. We have a guest here at Hogworts and they will be in there, but we ask that you do not pester them and they will be join us properly later in they year. And you may see them wandering the halls, but rarely. It is imperative you do not pester our guest or you will be severely punished…" 

He was interrupted, by the doors of the great hall being thrown open, with great ease. And a figure swept in clocked in black, head hidden from view. They approached Dumbledore who leaned forward to listen to the stranger. He looked grave and nodded. They stranger turned and began out of the hall again, the head turned to look at the Griffindor table. Out of the darkness of the covered face, harry saw burning green fire staring right at him. The fire flashed and the stranger swept away once again. It was there harry knew that his angel was safe. But who was she? And what on earth was she doing at Hogworts? So many questions ran through Harry's mind he almost missed Dumbledore start again "I'm sorry for that interruption, it seems our guest is able to join us now. And so in a few moments our guest will be joining us for the great feast. So you are all aloud to chat until then. Thank you"

The great hall erupted, all talking of the mysterious figure in black. Harry mutely glanced at the slytherin table, and noticed Malfoy looking similar to how he felt. Malfoy raised his head and looked straight at harry. His eyes said something, but what harry could not tell. They held a question of which no one knew an answer, a thirst for a great knowledge. And it seemed Draco read the same thing in Harry's eyes because once again, he looked how Harry felt. It made him think do I look like that too? 

It occurred to harry, as he continued to read into Malfoy's eyes. That he'd never maintained this sort of eye contact with Malfoy before. It was odd, funnily enough it was Draco who looked away first. As if to say 'you've seen enough now', harry carried on regardless observing the great hall. The ceiling of the great hall was undeterminable, and harry grew bored of watching it shift around. He could hear Hermione and Ron talking, but he was in no mood to join in. Harry felt a great deal of mixed emotions, distress, confusion, angst, loneliness, and various others that were undecipherable. But he wasn't panicking, infact he was strangely calm and sleepy. Of course we cannot really explain our raw emotions to anyone, because they're different for everyone. But to explain undecipherable ones is impossible. Harry once again let his gaze wander, and landed on the teacher's table. They all looked quite worried, and tense. But for reasons unknown. There was a new DADA teacher sitting at the table, an unfriendly looking man. Or boy, he looked incredibly young no more than 15. He had unruly brown hair, and piercing cobalt blue eyes. Only he didn't look nervous, he had a unbelievable air of pure perfection. The doors opened again, and hush feel on the room. In walked a girl of 15 (yes case I didn't make this obvious harry is 15 now) she had robes of midnight blue swirling like water. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with tips poking out. The tops part of her hair was dark blonde and the tips were a deep purple. The right side of her hair had a lone long thin plait hanging carelessly but resting just past her shoulder. She had two bits of fringe hanging down, these too had the tips dyed but this time blue. The fringe came just past her jaw, framing her face. She walked in head held high, and straight towards Dumbledore. Her eyes never strayed to look at the students, Dumbledore stood. He came round the teacher's table to the girl's side, she swirled round. To face the hall, harry then saw fiery eyes of green.  

Well that's all I have for now, do you want me to bother continuing? Hmmm?

I hope you could see the hairstyle, I dunno if I described that okay. If u want me to make you a clearer picture let me know and I'll do my best. Errr… yeh so review and tell me what I should do. K? Bye bye my lovelies! 


	4. a suprise

Disclaimer: don't own, never claimed too. 

Hallow again okay ppl chapter 4! Wow! I'm really playing this my ear at the moment cus I don't actually know where this is going. So you'll have to give me 

some ideas of what you'd like to happen. 

She walked in head held high, and straight towards Dumbledore. Her eyes never strayed to look at the students, Dumbledore stood. He came round the teacher's table to the girl's side, she swirled round. To face the hall, harry then saw fiery eyes of green.  

Dumbledore spoke "school this is India sun" (pronounced sune, as is French of une. K?) "She is joining us at Hogworts for this year, she will be joining you as a student. I ask that during the great feast I ask for a representative for each house to come forward and introduce miss. Sun to each house and one of you will be selected to look after her for the year. I ask for no more than 2 people per house and that they are in the 5th year." Thank you." With a wave of his hands the tables of the great hall filled with food.

India disappeared into Dumbledore's office along with the new DADA teacher. Harry was chosen to represent Griffindor, Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, a girl called Remi Guei for Ravenclaw and another girl called Freya Cox-Willmott for Hufflepuff. All them wait by the teacher's table for Dumbledore to take them into his office. After eating Dumbledore led the students up to his office. It seemed odd that Dumbledore himself took them up and no other teacher. 

Outside his office Dumbledore muttered the password, and the stone gargoyle leapt out of the way. 

Harry walked in the office to find it exactly how he remembered it and Fawkes on his perch. Looking beautiful and glowing looking graceful as ever. In the office stood India and the new DADA teacher. 

"Miss. Sun please met Freya Cox-Willmott of Hufflepuff, Remi Guei of Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and harry potter of Griffindor. Also children I would like you to met our new defense against the dark arts teacher heero yuy" (yes the heero yuy of gundam wing, doesn't it seem natural that's what he'd do? Don't get me wrong I am not doing a cross over It's just my other characters were unsuitable so I have borrowed heero. If u don't know who heero yuy is he's the perfect solider, in a anime series of gundam wing/endless waltz. Saves the world often, and also in the translated version his surname is pronounced 'u e' for those who don't know)          

"Professor isn't he a little young?" Freya asked

"Do not be fooled he is more than he seems."

Heero nodded curtly at the students and looked straight at India, who looked back. It seemed as if they were communicating but how could you prove something like that?

"Miss. Sun each of the students will inform you about their houses, I believe you already know Mr. Malfoy, am I right?"

"Yes professor."

Harry gasped inwardly, she knew Malfoy? How? Did that mean she was on the darkside? But was Draco really on the dark side himself? The more harry delved into this the more confused he got. On one hand we hand the fact that children are influenced by what their parents views are on things, until their old enough to form opinions of their own. But even then they keep to their parents perspective. And it was obvious that Malfoy was like his father, but was that through any fault of his own? And was he actually going to be a death eater? What if he was one already? Questions flew through Harry's head at the speed of light, each one acknowledged but not answered. After a little talking on everyone's part India had found out about all of the houses. And it was time for her to make a decision, funnily enough professor yuy had stayed the whole time and they were all thoroughly terrified of him. The guy just did not stop glaring, India herself was really nice. But very withdrawn, not once did harry see her smile. If so it wasn't real, it was more of a half smile. What plagued harry the whole time were beyond the legal amount of questions at once time, spinning around his head making him dizzy. 

Harry was quite desperate for her to choose Griffindor, so he could talk to her about the vision. But what would he say? 'Excuse me India, do you have wings?' he just couldn't do that. I mean you just don't come out with such blunt questions, we must be tactful. "I think I'll go to Griffindor, professor." Was what harry heard her say to Dumbledore. 

"Very well miss. Sun, harry I ask that you escort India around to all your classes. You are dismissed all of you." 

They left Dumbledore's office, Freya and Remi left to go to their common room's. Harry, India, Draco and professor yuy stood outside, "I better go back to my common room as well." Draco said

"Oh okay, it's so nice to see you again Draco. I hope we'll see each more now, I missed you."

"I missed you too."  They hugged. Harry noticed professor Yuys eye twitch slightly.

"Dewa mata Draco" (see you) India said.

Draco left, to the Slytherin dudgeons. And India turned & looked straight into Harry's eyes. Fire blazing in to water, "thank you harry, for everything. I think we should retire, what do you think yuy?" she said then looking over at professor yuy 

He nodded, "see you tomorrow morning harry. Goodnight and sleep well." 

They walked off leaving a slightly dazed harry. To many things were wrong, like how quickly Dumbledore dismissed them, why the teacher's were tense, what was up professor yuy. To many things were wrong, very wrong. Harry sighed, what on earth could he do? Nothing. Harry plodded back to the Griffindor tower. Tomorrow is another day, and it holds more answers. To questions that must be answered just by whom?

Now that was a very rubbish chapter, do you guys think I should do it again? I do. Give me your opinion. I doubt this made any sense and if It did to you, your amazing because it didn't to me. Well, hopefully the next chapter will be better. And that well you don't all hate me for making this so crap. Sorry. But either way review and tell me it's rubbish if you must, just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. a unanswered question

Disclaimer: I own very little on this story, I own India, and the plot so far but that about it. the rest belongs to the wonderful people who own, harry potter and heero yuy.

Also I just want to tell you again, I may be using heero yuy in this story but it is **not a gundam wing cross over. It is not!! I'm just using heero because he appropriate to the story. so plz even if u don't know gundam wing it doesn't matter!! So please keep reading!! **

I'm really sorry if I have confused any one!

Harry plodded back to the Griffindor tower. Tomorrow is another day, and it holds more answers. To questions that must be answered just by whom?    

Harry woke up the next morning and groaned, he'd been tossing and turning all night. Mind plagued with so many unanswered questions, it's almost terrifying how much we want to know. And how much we don't.

He managed to get dressed, after realizing that his sock would infact not go over his head. Trudging down to the common room, harry noticed that he was up extra early. 'Damm' he thought 'I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't even notice the time' harry half growled at himself and decided since there was no rule to stop him wandering about. He would go do just that, and guess what? He did!

After awhile of walking, lost in his own thoughts. It's funny how even a small amount of events, can disrupt your thinking pattern so completely that you don't even realized that your going to walk into something or someone. Before harry knew it he had walked into something very solid, harry was about to fall on his backside before a strong hand caught him. Harry look up and there was professor yuy, professor yuy stood harry upright with great ease. And looked at him. "Sorry professor, I wasn't looking where I was going" harry mumbled, not looking into those piercing eyes. 

"Hn." 

Harry stood up straight, feeling a little more confidant. He wasn't that much smaller than the professor, height wise but clearly in muscle tone harry had a hell of a lot more work to do. But the professor held an amazing air, so powerful. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, but don't expect an answer."  
Harry contemplated this, "how old are you really?"

The professor sighed "I'm 15."

"Oh, you're the same age as me. How come your so young?"

"You said 'a' question harry."

"Yes, I know but please."

"I am afraid I am not aloud to answer that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, just one more thing. Well two actually. Why are all the other teachers so tense about miss. Sun? And how do you know her?"

"The teachers are nervous about her, because her coming here means that something will be coming. Something dangerous to you all. I know her because…" he paused and smiled slightly "…because she's my wife. Excuse me harry" the professor swept off. 

Leaving harry slightly gob smacked 'they're married?' he thought incredulously 'wow, well that answers a lot'. Despite the professors vague answers harry learnt a lot and answered many questions. Clocks near harry struck a time, and harry hurried off to the great hall. 

There he met up with Ron and Hermione, and quickly filled them in. they both had identical expressions, and were in mid gasp. "Married?!" Ron exclaimed

"Uh huh." 

"Wow, but their only our age."

"I know,"

Hermione sighed contentedly, they both looked at her. "How romantic." She sighed again

"Err… herm?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm."  

"Gee, herm I didn't take you for the mushy type." Harry commented  

With this Hermione looked up and got almost flustered, harry and Ron looked at each other. And burst out laughing, Hermione glared at them. "How romantic." Harry and Ron chorused at the same time in a mocking tone. 

Just then parvati and lavender joined them "Hermione, did you hear? He's taken."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and listened with interest. "I know, typical the first absolutely gorgeous guy Hogworts has seen in a long time is taken." Lavender commented 

"But he is a teacher." Hermione added seemingly oblivious to harry and Ron.

"Yes but he's married to her, and technically she's a student." Parvati said

"Yeah, her." Lavender said dryly. 

"Oh, shush you two!" Hermione exclaimed "I personally think their right for each other, she is stunning after all."

"Yeah." The pair agreed whole-heartedly   

"But still, we can dream." Lavender finalized 

"Wait, a minute. Who are you 3 talking about?" Ron asked

"Why, professor yuy of course." Parvati answered

"No way, nah uh, not in hell. You actually like that guy? I mean come on, he's only suave, brooding, dark and handsome." Ron proclaimed 

All girls sighed, "harry, I think we've lost them."

Harry nodded, and the pair headed for their next class. Which happened to be defense against the dark arts. Harry was quite keen on seeing on how good professor yuy would be as a teacher. When they arrived India was already there, talking to the professor. The pair noticed, harry and Ron enter. "Ah, harry, Ron nice to see you this morning. How are you two?" India asked smiling. 

"Very well thank you." Ron answered finding her smile infectious.  

"ok thanks," harry answered simply

"who do you share this class with?" she asked

"Slytherin" Ron spat out

"Oh well, you'll survive. And hopefully they will too, after the lesson planned for you today. Isn't that right heero?"

Professor yuy nodded smirking slightly, harry didn't know about Ron but that made him feel quite worried. It was clear to any one that professor yuy was not an ordinary wizard, 1) because he was 15 and a teacher, not just a teacher. A teacher at Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the defense against the darks art teacher. And 2) that smirk were probably enough to send any one screaming in terror. 

"Well I better be going" India announced 

Ron eyes widened "you're going?"

"Yeah, I got some stuff to do."

"But aren't you technically a student?"

"No I am a guest, invited here by Dumbledore for important matters. As is heero but seeing as you didn't have a DADA teacher, he took the job. Heero, I'll be back to help you with the demonstration in the second lesson. Ok?"

Professor yuy nodded, she kissed him sweetly on the lips before departing gracefully. The class began to fill in and harry could only wonder what professor yuy had planned.

Well how did ya like that chapter? Hmmm?? Thank you for reading and I would very much appreciate, lots more reviews. Also I need a lot of help because I really don't know where to go with this story so please help me!!

Thank you also to the lovely people who have reviewed so far, I love you all. 

Bye 

Roast chicken  


	6. a odd lesson

Disclaimer: don't own never claim too.

Right so I'm back once again about to write another chapter, which is doomed to be as rubbish as the last. I am most disappointed because you have not been reviewing. Well hopefully I'll make this chapter brilliant, and you'll have to review because it's so good. Yeah right u'll prob have 2 review and tell me how rubbish it all is and it's inane me carrying on. So sorry so ne way on with the fic.

The class began to fill in and harry could only wonder what professor yuy had planned.

They all sat there in their seats, anticipating the professor's next move. They had been sitting there watching him for 3 minutes and counting. So far he had shuffled around the desk, but looking perfectly calm. You'd think that he'd be nervous or something, but no there he was looking as if he was ready for his tea. Then he stood up and went to the front of his desk. "Good morning class" he began "my name is heero yuy and I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I was invited here along with my wife ms. Sun from Japan, by professor Dumbledore. I am not clear on what you have learnt in this subject before, and hopefully it won't affect too much what we will be learning for this unit. If I am going to make thing clear it is that I am very precise, and organized. We will be addressing a number of units, over the year. Which will hopefully be of some kind of benefit to you. Bare in mind this is a very important subject for you all and I will not tolerate you messing around. I am sure you are aware of my age but that should make no difference to how you treat me. You will also treat each other with the same respect, if I hear of any quarrel between any of you. I will make sure you all are punished. But lets hope it doesn't come to that. If you have any questions before we begin do ask now before we commence with the lesson."

To say the least the class looked stunned. Half because he just told Griffindor and Slytherin they had no choice but to get along. And well he just seemed to have that affect. From the moment he started talking he had the classes rapt attention.

Harry was quite impressed because without saying too much, he had gained their respect. Also their fear, something was radiating off professor yuy saying 'don't mess with me'. Not even words could describe it, it would be like trying to explain the very meaning of existence to those who haven't figured it out yet. 

The professor went on when no one volunteered a question, "for this unit we are going to be doing blocking and counter spells. Shields if you will, you see some spells have a counter. And others need to be blocked. The unforgivable curses actually do have counter spells but, very few are able to learn them. Due to a need for impeccable reflexes, 10 times faster that what you have."

He received some blank looks from the class "you all understand reflexes right?"

Most shook their heads "okay, you are all human beings. You have the same body structure, same organs as muggles. Basically your body works in the same way except you use magic and muggles can't. The human body is made up of billions upon billions upon billions of cells. It is uncountable how many make up your body because that what makes everything. Every cell is designed specifically to do a certain job. They are adapted, to make you. The ones that are for reflexes are the nerve cells. These make up the nervous system, which main control center is the brain and the spine. The brain only registers the reflex and sends of what to do, these react in the fraction of a second. Say you touch something hot, you react to it straight away don't you? Well think how fast you do that. But really your spine controls these, say you trip up. You immediately react this is because it's programmed into your spinal cords giving you fast reflexes. Hopefully that explains enough to you, because I really shouldn't go into a biology lesson. As it really goes out of my lesson plan, I am sorry class if I have improperly explained this and you barely understand. But shouldn't go on 

(a/n sorry ppl if I have this wrong because it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I can't remember all that well, and I'm not about to go and root through my science notes. Just to explain the nervous system to you. Sorry) so back to the original plan. I know this sounds boring but you will be learning the curses you need to block at the same time.

"a lot of curse share the same shield spell, but now we are going to learn about a rare one. Known as _abmeno dogutreus this is the only counter spell for the unforgivable curse averda kervada." Most students in the class gasped._

Then a Slytherin boy know as Chad or that's what he liked to be called he real name was infact harry, raised his hand "but sir, we were all told there was not protection spell from averda kervada."

"I know that, but there is and as I said it is necessary for you to learn it. This spell will infact protect you from all unforgivable. That is unless you can fight them. Class no one has learnt this spell in thousands of years, everyone just seemed to forget. Obviously I am not going to perform the averda kervada on you, but there is a spell I can perform on you to test It." he smiled slightly "please copy these notes off the board." 

He pointed at the board with his finger, and mumbled something incomprehensible. And writing appeared on the board, the class took the notes. Ignoring what their teacher had just done. The first period was mainly writing, then India came into the class. Grinning madly at her husband, "you ready?" 

Thank you! *Bows*               

I know it was rubbish and short and took ages to do. But you have no idea how busy I have been. exams and revision ugh! 

So plz r+r n I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


End file.
